tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tremors Wiki:General guidelines
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. Policies for this Wiki are found below. These guidelines must be obeyed. If you have a problem with any of the guidelines, please bring it up on the talk page. Thank you. General guidelines #'No vandalism' - Offensive text, blanking pages and messing up pages is a violation of all Wiki policies. Such behavior will have you blocked from this wiki. #'Everyone hates spam' - Don't go being a Melvin by selling your products, organization or (gasp!) bank scams. You will be blocked. #'This wiki is about Ice Age' - Information must be from the actual Tremors body-of-art. If your content is about unrelated stuff such as an ogre from a fairy tale land called Shrek, don't post it. #'Information must be true' - Only add information if it actually happened in Tremors. Speculation is forbidden. #'You can't predict the future' - Don't make up upcoming movies or new characters as we refer as an "Ice Crystal Balls". It will be deleted. #'Posting copyright violations is theft' - Don't be lazy by copy/pasting from websites (except text under GFDL like Wikipedia). Rewrite it in your own words. We do accept Tremors images under fair use (see Tremors Wiki:Copyrights) however, uploading fully copyrighted texts and illegal torrents will result in being blocked permanently. #'We're not MySpace or Facebook' - Don't treat this like a place to make friends, it's not. You edit and be productive or you get it. You are allowed to make friends, however extended conversations must be held via email. The forums reserved for occasional talk. #'Check, check, check' - Your spelling is important to the wikis content. Try not to make a mess on the page such as spelling errors and broken links. Try out the sandbox to practice editing. #'Most important' - Have fun! But try to make sure those around you have fun too! Image use guidelines * Images should be high quality, mid to low resolution (no bigger than 800 pixels wide) and PNG or JPG. * Images should be named correctly, do not add IM0423.jpg to our files, but rather name it correctly, examples: Burt Gummer.png, Melvin Plug.jpg, Project4-12.jpg, etc. * Images should have the template if they are screenshots. * If you do upload fanart, don't steal from DeviantArt, that is also a copyright violation and you can be blocked. You can only be banned if you repeatidy upload fanart that isn't yours or screenshots other than Tremors. * If you upload your own fanart, own put it on your user page or the article (if the character or creature is from Tremors). If not Tremors canon or not Tremors at all, only post it on your user page. Also mark it with so people know you made it and they are allowed to steal it. * If a fanart picture becomes a problem it will be either semi-protected, fully-protected or simply deleted. Then all users involved in the dispute will be given a warning at MediaWiki:Warned Users and told about it on their talk pages. * Images (screenshots or fanart) will be deleted with a day of being uploaded if they are not used or added to a page. * Add the image category, File:Burt Gummer.jpg should go in Category:Images. * Images that are big resolution (anything more than 1000 pixels wide) should be re-uploaded in a smaller resolution. General article guidelines *'No Internet slangs' - while this is an online encyclopedia covering everything in the Ice Age series, please refrain from using common Internet speech such as "how r u", "he died 2" or "leet" language like "H1 W475 UP?" (hi what's up). Smileys such as ":)" shouldn't be used either, this applies to articles and user talk pages. *'Keep interaction focused on improvement' - do not add messages like "will he return on the next movie" or "i love this character!" on the talk pages of characters. * No personal feelings - please refrain from adding "X character is the coolest from Tremors" or "X movie sucks". * No fanon articles - Don't not create fanfiction articles or fan characters at Tremors Wiki. As stated above, fanart (if of Tremors canon) should go to that page. ** Example: If I uploaded fanart of a shrieker, post it on Shrieker. ** Example: If I uploaded fanart from The Land Before Time, only post it on your user page. Or create a subpage called User:ScratteLover2/Fanart Gallery to post fanart if you already have a long user page. Citing info from other websites * There are a lot of websites with information about movies, however, some aren't reliable or contain only rumors like AICN. The following are some websites that can have reliable info about upcoming movies: ** Stampede Entertainment website. ** ComingSoon.net. ** SlashFilm. ** SyFy. ** Blood Disqusting. * IMDb is, like Wikia, one of the most visited websites for Entertainment, and like Wikia, information can be added by any user. Citing IMDb should only be done while there are no other sources. Community User pages * Do not edit a user page if it's not your own - it's rude, and if there's a orthography/grammatical error you can say it to the user by contacting his/her user talk page or through an email. * Do not add images that are copyrighted - Screenshots or part of them shouldn't go on your page, it goes away from the fair use policy in the USA. Completely user generated images/fanart are OK to add. * You are free to add links to other Wikia wikis you use, to add own polls for fun, to-do lists, etc. * External links policy: ** Only add external links to show off your work on other website, example: you can add a link to your YouTube channel if you make your own video productions, your Newgrounds profile if you're a flash designer, your deviantART account if you're a visual artist/writer, etc. ** No links to personal websites. You can't add a link to your Facebook profile/MySpace, etc. Twitter is allowed since it doesn't have a lot of personal information. ** Do not use URL shorteners like bit.ly or tinyurl.com. ** Do not add links to adult websites, it is considered spam and you could be blocked forever in this Wiki if you do so. User talk pages * Sign your posts with ~~~~, it is important to do so to know who is leaving a message. There are no rules on how your signature should be, because it'll follow you all around Wikia, but it is highly recommended to have a link back to your profile and another one to your user talk. Signature settings can be changed in your . * Contact other users with their talk page - if there's something important to tell them, don't just add "Hi how are you" or stuff that isn't focused on taking actions on the wiki. * Reply on the other user pages - if someone leaves a message on your page and the discussion is only meant to be between you and him/her, it'd be polite to reply on their own user talk page so that they find your response easier, this doesn't apply to admin pages. * Be polite - treat people as you want them to treat you. * Don't spam - don't insert gibberish (example: aeh0tuw4htuhq34-prj2qh308hrq3r), nonsense text in other people pages. User sub-directories User sub-directories, for example User:ABC/Notes, can be used only by their own user who created the page after adding an slash (/) and a name after their username. They can have notes, memos, or drafts of articles they're working in, also movie reviews about the Ice Age film series can be added, personal thoughts, etc.